Quando a vida chega ao fim
by Kimberlly
Summary: Songfic com a musica Piano Bar - Engenheiros do Hawaii


Essa é uma songfic que eu fiz. A musica usada foi Piano Bar do Engenheiros do Hawaii. Espero que não me atirem pedras por ela. Beijos, e comente, nem que seja só pra chingar.

* * *

Quando a vida chega ao fim.

Tiago e Lílian já estavam casados há um ano, a grande diferença de personalidade deles estava afetando suas vidas, que por sinal estava ficando cada vez mais perigosa com Voldemort à solta.

_O que você me pede eu não posso fazer_

_Assim você me perde, eu perco você_

_Como um barco perde o rumo_

_Como uma árvore no outono perde a cor_

Olha aqui Tiago Potter, eu não agüento mais!

Como se eu tivesse agüentando você!

O.k.! Esqueça-me! Alem de fazer um bem pra você faz um pra mim também!

_O que você não pode eu não vou te pedir_

_O que você não quer...eu não quero insistir_

Parecia que ele estava abrindo mão do que batalhou durante anos: Lílian.

"-Lily querida, quer sair comigo?

Não Potter! Eu te odeio!"

_Diga a verdade, doa a quem doer_

_Doe sangue e me dê seu telefone_

Parece também que ela não acabou com um namoro de dois anos para ficar com Tiago.

"-Olha Roberto, não é nada contra você, contra a sua pessoa, e eu espero que entenda que agora eu amo Tiago e gostaria de ficar com ele".

_Todos os dias eu venho ao mesmo lugar_

_Às vezes fica longe, impossível de encontrar_

E pelo jeito, essa sim seria uma briga realmente séria. Parecem não lembrar o quão são felizes um ao lado do outro.

Sempre no mesmo lugar eles se encontravam, um lugar secreto de Hogwarts, onde somente os dois sabiam. Lá varias coisas importantes aconteceram entre os dois.

_Mas, quando o neon é bom_

_Toda noite é noite de luar_

Além de todos os problemas de Tiago, ele ainda arranjava bastante tempo com ela, era um namorado muito presente e com certeza se tivesse um filho, ele seria o mais amado.

_No táxi que me trouxe até aqui_

_Willie Nelson ma dava razão_

_As últimas do esporte, hora certa_

_Crime e religião_

Ele contava com seus amigos e Lílian, as únicas razões para ele ainda continuar a viver, por eles.

_Na verdade_

_Nada é uma palavra esperando tradução_

"-Você não tem nada pra me falar não?

Falar o que?

Onde esteve? Com quem? Fazendo o que?"

Lílian durante esse tempo havia mostrado-se muito ciumenta também.

Ainda não sabiam o que o destino os revelaria.

_Toda vez que falta luz_

_Toda vez que algo nos falta_

Não faziam idéia de que iam ter um filho, de que iriam morrer para salvar ele, que deveriam aproveitar cada dia como se fosse o ultimo, em vez de ficar discutindo.

_O invisível nos salta aos olhos_

_Um salto no escuro da piscina_

Apenas com umas palavras, ele se foi. Tiago já havia partido. A vida de Lílian não haveria mais sentido sem Tiago. Ele se foi e não volta mais.

_O fogo ilumina muito_

_Por muito pouco tempo_

_Em muito pouco tempo o fogo apaga tudo_

E agora ela havia percebido o pouco tempo em que ficou junto de seu amado, quantas brigas, discussão, nada teria sentido sem aquele Maroto.

_Tudo um dia vira luz_

_Toda vez que falta luz_

_O invisível nos salta aos olhos_

Ele logo apareceria para mata-la. Não havia saída, ia ter que proteger a vida de seu único filho, Harry. Ela já não conseguia pensar direito, só pensava em Tiago, como que ela irá proteger Harry se não se concentrar?

_Ontem à noite eu conheci uma guria_

_Já era tarde, era quase dia_

O casal Tiago e Lílian agora vive a vida eterna nos céus. Lílian se sacrificou para proteger Harry, mas valera a pena, ela nunca agüentaria viver sem os dois, assim ela poderia acompanhar pelos menos de longe o desenvolvimento de Harry.

_Era o princípio_

_Num precipício era o meu corpo que caia_

_Ontem a noite, a noite tava fria_

_Tudo queimava, nada aquecia_

_Ela apareceu, parecia tão sozinha_

_Parecia que era minha aquela solidão_

Sirius quando soubera da noticia ficou chocado. Não, não podia ser verdade. Seus melhores amigos não podiam ter morrido. Ele estava chocado, espantado, sem ação alguma, seu melhor amigo durante a vida inteira havia deixado o mundo dos vivos.

_Ontem à noite eu conheci uma guria_

_Que eu já conhecia de outros carnavais_

_Com outras fantasias_

_Ela apareceu, parecia tão sozinha_

_Parecia que era minha aquela solidão_

Depois recuperar algumas coisas da casa completamente destruída dos Potters, Sirius saiu em busca do traidor. Sim, ele iria vingar a mortes de seus melhores amigos.

_No início era um precipício_

_(um corpo que caía)_

_Depois virou um vício_

_Foi tão difícil acordar no outro dia_

_Ela apareceu, parecia tão sozinha_

_Parecia que era minha aquela solidão_

* * *

Notas da autora: Minha primeira song T/L! Espero que gostem bastante. Obrigada a quem conseguiu ler até o fim,e desde já agradeço quem comentar. 


End file.
